thelooneytunesshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Year of the Duck
Year of the Duck 'is the 47th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot In Bugs' car, Bugs, Daffy and Porky try to decide on what to eat for lunch, but they cannot decide. While Bugs wants Chinese food, Daffy wants to eat at The Sunset Room and Porky wants to eat at Pizzarriba, so Daffy and Porky play rock-paper-scissors, which ends up in a slap fight. Bugs, fed up with their nonsense, decides to stop by a Chinese restaurant, where Porky finds out that the current year is the Year of the Pig in the Chinese astrological calendar. Daffy questions when the Year of the Duck is, but such a year does not exist, much to his surprise, thinking everyone hates ducks. The waiter arrives at their table and hands them their check and fortune cookies, which Bugs and Porky check. Daffy, however, eats his by mistake, causing him to think it tasted like paper. Later at home, Daffy thinks that the reason he never succeeded in life was because everyone hates ducks, but Bugs suggests that it is because he (Daffy) is hated. Daffy then goes on the computer as Lola enters the house with their mail letters, one of which is Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks asking Bugs to host their beauty pageant. Bugs initially rejects the offer but soon accepts when Lola notes that the job is rather simple, with the only requirement being to announce the winner. While getting off the computer, Daffy becomes enraged after he surfs the Internet and does not find anything positive about ducks, much to Lola's confusion, thinking he was a beaver. Daffy then goes to Foghorn's Mansion, where Foghorn asks Carol to send him the animal popularity index, which describes how popular an animal is. Daffy sees the list and is shocked to see that ducks are not popular, with lizards, snakes, ants and other animals outranking him on the popularity list. Foghorn explains to Daffy that ducks need more influence on public opinion, then comes up with the idea to be on Tit for Tat, the most popular news program in the country. Meanwhile at Pizzarriba, Lola inquires Bugs about his monologue, then explains that the job is much more in depth than she first said it was, which involves many parts, including several choreographies. Porky enters the restaurant and is the millionth customer, and Speedy awards him with a year supply of free pizza. Daffy and Elmer prepare for the news broadcast, and Daffy prepares himself by writing some cue words on his hand. After eating a sandwich, he licks his hand, causing the words to smear, much to his horror. The news broadcast begins, and Elmer kicks off by introducing Daffy, who is to explain why people should care about ducks. When being interviewed, Daffy clumsily replies to the questions, prompting Foghorn to abruptly end the interview by jumping out a window while holding on to Daffy. Meanwhile, Bugs practices for his monologue for the pageant, but his lines are not appealing to Porky or Lola. Porky decides to say one of his monologue jokes, which has Lola laughing out loud while Bugs is unamused. At Foghorn's mansion, Foghorn watches a replay of the failed news broadcast and announces that it caused ducks to be even less popular on the animal popularity index. Foghorn then turns the television back on and finds out about the beauty pageant being hosted by Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks, then gets an idea for a for duck to enter the pageant. Later at Copy Place, Daffy begs Tina to enter the pageant, but she is reluctant to enter, noting that she is not the beauty pageant type and does not care about how unpopular ducks are. Daffy then sobs at the thought that ducks will continue to remain unpopular, so Tina grudgingly agrees to be in the pageant. Later that day, Bugs and another worker prepare for a stunt, which will involve Bugs being shot out of a cannon. Porky asks Bugs if he could host the show instead of Bugs, and Lola helps prepare Tina for the pageant. In the audience, Daffy questions when the pageant will start while Foghorn loads up the animal popularity index on his laptop. While Daffy shouts at the producers to start the show, the popularity for ducks decreases, much to his surprise. Behind the curtains, Porky begins to regret his decision to host the pageant, but Bugs reassures Porky that the audience will love his monologue. When the show starts, Bugs finds out from one of the contestants that this year is not the Year of the Pig, but rather the Year of the Rabbit, and that he should be hosting the show, not Porky. Bugs insists that Porky will be fine, but when Porky tells the same joke he told to Bugs and Lola, no one in the audience laughs and the popularity index for pigs begins to decrease. Porky then turns the spotlight over to the contestants and complains to Bugs that no one likes him, but Bugs, in an attempt to spare Porky's feelings, insists he is doing fine and does not bring up the fact that it is actually the Year of the Rabbit. As Tina shows off in the pageant, the popularity for ducks begins to increase, but it decreases everytime Daffy hollers and shouts. As Porky continues to disgust the audience, the popularity for pigs continues to decrease. After the pageant, Porky announces that the winner is a contestant named Michelle, and Daffy congratulates Tina for making ducks more popular, even though Daffy's shouting make ducks unpopular again. In an attempt to console Tina, Daffy loans her a tiara he made himself while Porky is shot out of a cannon and into the ceiling as a stunt. Later at the hospital, Porky is in casts but is recovering quickly, and he proudly claims that it is due to it being the Year of the Pig, not knowing what year it truly is. Daffy is just about to note that it is actually the Year of the Rabbit, but Bugs kicks him in the shin, not wanting to spoil Porky's beliefs. Porky, while eating Chinese food, asks if they brought duck sauce, so Bugs hands him a packet of duck sauce, only for Daffy do quickly snatch and taste it. He is pleased with the fact that there is a good-tasting sauce named after ducks, and he begins to let it go to his head when he demands more respect for ducks. Cast Quotes *'Daffy: Rock-paper-scissors! (Daffy plays scissors while Porky plays rock.) Porky: I win! Daffy: What are you talking about? You have a rock, I have scissors. Scissors cut rock. Porky: Scissors don't cut rock! Daffy: Where do you think pebbles come from? *'Lola': Hey guys! I brought in your mail. Bugs: It looks like you opened it, too. Lola: Well, I got bored between the mailbox and the front door. It's mostly bills, but I think you're going to like this one. They want you to host this year's Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks' beauty pageant! Bugs: Why me? Lola: Well, it says here because you are charming and well-licked. Bugs: That's "like." Lola: Okay, well you don't have to brag. *'Daffy': Unbelievable! I've read the entire Internet and there's not one positive thing about ducks anywhere. Lola, what do you think about ducks? Lola: I don't know. Why? Daffy: Because I'm a duck. Lola: What? I always thought you were a crow. Are ya sure? Aren't ducks the ones with those big beaver teeth and that big beaver tail? Daffy: Those are beavers. Lola: So, you're a beaver? Daffy: Uh... Forget it. (Daffy slams door shut) Lola: Yo, that is one touchy beaver. *'Lola': Porky's a pig? I always thought he was a seal. Trivia * This episode didn't air on TV on the 2nd of July but became available on iTunes from the 3rd of July. * This is Elmer Fudd's longest role in the series. * Lola was in the beauty pageant 2 years before the one Tina was in, however she was disqualified due to an incident with her lion taming act. * Lola is seen wearing the dress she wore in "The Black Widow" but it is blue instead of pink. * At the end of the episode, Daffy finds duck sauce from Porky's Chinese takeout, thinking it is named after him, he is oblivious to the fact that duck is a common dish in Chinese cuisine. Category:Episodes